


The Glue to Our Crew

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew’s future was as bright as the ignition of an explosion and the gents were looking at a path paved in gold and blood for them until they ran into their first close call. The three of them had only been together half a year, only been <em>together</em> for close to a month when it happens.</p><p>When Jack got nabbed. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glue to Our Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: FAHC. Team Gents. Angst
> 
> This has to be the fastest I've ever finished a short fic. It was fun. Love me some gents.

Geoff and Jack may have started the crew, but it was the two of them plus Ryan who truly built it up. Geoff with the money he’s scrapped up since his start, Jack with the connections she’s managed to make by living amongst the criminals in this city her whole life, and Ryan with the skills he’s be forced to learn to stay alive. It was the three of them that started getting the crew noticed. Started with heists that caught people’s attention. Started getting the name Fake AH Crew painted in infamy across the city. To make them a crew to be paying attention to. It was the three of them long before any of the lads became joined to give the crew the voracity it has today.

The crew’s future was as bright as the ignition of an explosion and the gents were looking at a path paved in gold and blood for them until they ran into their first close call. The three of them had only been together half a year, only been _together_ for close to a month when it happens.

When Jack got nabbed. 

Geoff and Ryan are left mentally kicking themselves when the hours stretch longer and longer since Jack left the base. She was supposed to be back long ago but with no word and no idea where she was, the worry started eating at both men left pacing the floor. And then they got the note from a rival crew. Demanding a sum of money much larger than what they had for the return of their missing lover.

“Geoff, I can’t just keep sitting here!” Ryan yells for the fifth time since they’ve found the note left on the doorstep. “I need to be out there, bringing her back!” Ryan paced the floor next to Geoff; knife in hand gripped so tightly the white of his knuckles showed.

“Well do you know where she is?!” Geoff yells back. Again. “We need to know where to go! We need to find her first!” Geoff sits hunched over his computer, as he has been the second they had the note, hours ago. He’s been desperately searching camera feeds, searching information of the rival crew, anything and everything desperately for signs of where Jack went. But his skills with hacking were okay at best and right now he needed them to be much much better.

“Maybe we should just destroy everything of that crew’s until we find her,” Ryan says. “Kill every single fucker who are responsible for taking her.”

“You think I don’t want that too?” Geoff snaps. “But there’s only fucking two of us Ry. We’d die before we find her.”

“Well do you have any fucking better plans from that goddamn computer Geoff?! Do you have anything better, because I’d _love_ to hear it right now!”

“I don’t have _anything_ Ryan!” Geoff barks back. A tense, choking silence wraps around both of them. They glare at each other, snarls warped on each of their faces.

“If Jack was here she’d know what to do,” Ryan spits, dark and low. “She wouldn’t be fucking useless like you.” It’s a low blow and they both know it. But their stubborn anger and their fear for their missing link, the glue to their whole crew, is mixed into a volatile mess that’s exploding right back into both of their faces.

“Fuck you Ryan,” Geoff growls back, just as dark. “I’m fucking trying, I don’t see you doing anything.”

“Fine, then I will do something,” Ryan says, storming away and towards the door. “I’ll go out there and fucking find her and bring her back without you.” 

“Ryan don’t!” Geoff yells at his back, something dire slipping between the cracks of his anger. “Ryan don’t you dare walk out of that door.”

Ryan slips on his mask, ignoring Geoff’s demand. “I’m getting her back. They could be hurting her Geoff,” Ryan says over his shoulder. “They could be… We don’t know how much time we have. I’m not wasting it sitting here.” His anger bleeds out of tone, leaving a scared, desperate sound instead.

“Ryan don’t do this. I can’t loose you too,” Geoff says, an echo of the other’s desperation. “Ryan please-“ Something flashes on Geoff’s computer screen, grabbing his attention. “Wait I think I found her.” 

Ryan bounds across the room, flinging himself at the computer to see. The screen, though gritty and choppy, showed an image from a street camera of men carrying what Geoff and Ryan can just barely make out to be Jack inside a building.

“She might still be there. It’s a good lead,” Ryan says, pulling away and going towards the door with a new determination across his face.

“See I’m not fucking useless,” Geoff mutters under his breath as he grabs his own gun, following the other.

A few minutes and lots of broken traffic laws later, Geoff and Ryan are pulling up to the same building as on the video. Ryan pulled his gun out, Geoff doing the same. Ryan moves to open the door, but Geoff grabs his arm.

“Before we go in,” Geoff says, pulling close to the other and gently pulling the mask up to show Ryan’s lips. He pulls Ryan into a kiss, something caring and fierce mixed together. “Don’t fucking die or I’ll kill you,” Geoff says when they pull apart.

Ryan chuckles, the deep low chuckle that’s made Geoff fall head over heals for the mercenary. “You too.” And the Ryan pulls the mask fully on and the air shifts around them. Ryan throws up the door, approaches the back entrance, gun up, kicks the door open, and starts firing.

* * *

 

Jack sits on a chair in what she’s guessing is some kind of basement, arms tied painfully behind her back, and feet tied to the legs of the chair. She was just trying to get groceries when the goons of this crew jumped her and knocked her out. Since she has been here she’s been kicked and punched and threatened repeatedly while asked all sorts of questions about her crew, about her lovers. But she hasn’t said a single word.

One of the goons, who Jack has nicknamed Dumbo due to his comically large ears, stands above her, twirling his knife. Jack supposes he’s trying to be intimidating but Jack just laughs at the attempt. Jack lives with the fucking Vagabond; it was going to take much more than that to intimidate her. 

“This can all be over with, dear,” Dumbo jeers. “Just talk and we won’t have to hurt you anymore.”

Jack spits at his face. Like she would ever betray those she loves. Like she couldn’t handle whatever this crew was going to throw at her. You wouldn’t last one day in Los Santos if you couldn’t handle a little pain. 

Dumbo snarls and wipes the spit off. “You’ll talk eventually. They always do.”

Dumbo raises his knife and Jack braces for the pain that’s going to follow when the muffled sound of guns cuts through. Dumbo turns towards the sound. “What-“ he says before the doors of the room burst open. Dumbo doesn’t have the time to raise his gun before a bullet in his head sends his body falling to the ground.

A black skull walks through the door and Jack nearly laughs with the relief that floods through her. “Ryan!” she yells over at him.

“Jack!” Ryan rushes towards her, dropping down next to her and immediately working on cutting through her bonds.

Geoff enters the room a seconds later and scrambles over to her, carefully caressing her face and checking over her injuries.

“Jack, thank fucking god you’re still alive. Don’t ever do this again.” Geoff pulls her into a quick kiss and Jack can’t help but smile. 

The bonds drop off of her hands and Jack shakes out her arms and then throws them around Geoff. “I’ll try not to.”

“We have to keep moving,” Ryan says, handing Jack his secondary pistol. Ryan gives Jack a quick kiss on her forehead as he helps her stand up. “Are you able to walk?”

“Yeah, I’ll be ok. They didn’t hurt me too bad,” Jack says, gripping the pistol. “You boys came right in time. So what’s the plan?”

“The plan is to get the hell out,” Geoff says, grabbing a grenade out of his pocket.

“Wait that’s it? That’s the plan? Just run out? What the hell you guys,” Jack says.

“Look, we didn’t waste time with a huge plan, we wanted to get you out,” Ryan says, starting his lead back out of the base.

“You guys are fucking idiots,” Jack says with a hint of fondness in her voice. Leave it to her boys to rush into a building with the only plan being to shoot everything that moves and run.

The three of them make their way through the building, leaving a wake of destruction behind. They work their way outside and to the car Ryan and Geoff arrived in.

Geoff jumps into the car first, taking the drivers seat. Ryan opens the door for Jack, standing between her and the line of fire, shooting at the other crew.

“Ryan, get in the car!” Jack yells after she throws herself in.

Ryan stops firing, turning into the car. But then a shot rings out. A startled, hurt noise escapes Ryan’s throat. And he falls into the car.

“Ryan!” Jack screams and Geoff hits down the gas pedal and they speed away, the ting of bullets riddling the car sounding their leave.

“Ryan, Ryan where are you hit? Talk to me,” Jack says, shifting under the other and patting his chest looking for the bullet wound. Looking for where he was shot. “Talk to me Ryan.” 

“I’m alright,” Ryan groans. “I’m alright, I think it’s just a graze.”

Then Jack sees it, the bleed coming from his arm. She holds his arm, looking over the wound and breaths a short sigh of relief when she confirms it’s just a graze. Geoff looks back at them through the review mirror and mirrors the relief he finds on Jack’s face.

“I’m not letting you two leave the base ever again,” Geoff calls from the front. “You two aren’t ever allowed to go out again. My heart can’t handle the two of you getting hurt.” 

Both Jack and Ryan glance at each other and give laughs filled with the relief and the euphoria of rediscovered safety. Geoff glances back and can’t help the small laugh of his own that follows. The car weaves through the streets, the old crew left in dust as they all return, together and reunited, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on my [tumblr](hadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
